Juiz
Juiz (ジュイス, Juisu) is the head of Yulryeo's Intelligence Service and acts as the assistant of Yeomra during international matters. "Juiz" is a codename she though of when she assumed her position, her real name only being known to her and Yeomra. Despite having little combat presence, she is considered one of Magoseong's most powerful assets and her analytic ability has provided the backbone for most of its recent achievements, including its treaty with Iwagakure Appearance Personality History Childhood Though it is known to no one but the two of them, Juiz and Yeomra were actually childhood friends. Juiz came from a lower-class family within the capital and even as a kid showed remarkable intelligence and creativity, which she then used to infiltrate the homes of the rich and steal their valuables. One day, she even managed to reach as far as the heart of the palace, where Yeomra was kept hidden, without alarming anyone else of her presence. Stumbling into his room by accident, the two took a liking to each other and she started to visit his quarters regularly, never getting noticed. For the both of them, it was the first time meeting someone of their age whom they could speak with on their level of reasoning. This ritual persisted as they grew up, and it was Juiz who eventually pointed the paradox of Yeomra's situation that led to him seizing the throne: Because of the tradition of hiding away the heir to prevent them from usurping the throne, a situation was created where Yeomra became the least suspected person to start a coup. From there on, they crafted a plan which succeeded, granting Yeomra the throne and Juiz a position as his right-hand. Synopsis Equipment Acid Canister: A tiny canister at the back of her palate which is filled with acid. Juiz defines her reality not only through observing her surroundings, but also through paying attention to the small, personal details of her own body which are unbeknownst to anyone else. Should she deduct that she has been placed under a genjutsu when one of these details is off, she can activated the canister with a sleigh of her tongue, a movement so subtle barely any illusion can prevent it. This causes the acid to erupt into her palate, creating a pain so intense it will instantly shatter any kind of misdirection. The acid is dangerous, but with proper treatment will never cause permanent damage. Not only does the acute pain dissolve any genjutsu, the nerves it affect are connected to a part of the brain that is targeted within most common genjutsu's, and the lingering pain of the acid generally makes Juiz immune to any new attempts for up to four hours after the canister's activation. : : Radio Communication Headset: A high-tech radio transmitter-receiver worn in one ear, small enough to be practically unnoticeable. Juiz uses this to stay in contact with her usually behind-the-scenes team and it allows her to discreetly and instantly arrange for situations at any time, in any place. : Abilities Intelligence Juiz is not a warrior and she doesn't pretend like she is. Looking only at muscle strength and reserves, she probably wouldn't even make it beyond level. But still, Juiz is an opponent most shinobi would fear to face. Carrying a mind that she forged and tempered in the streets of Magoseong, she broke into libraries, academies, noble houses and eventually the royal palace itself, merely out of boredom and her insatiable thirst for knowledge. Juiz was teaching herself how to read at the age other children were just bubbling up their first words. She was never taught morals or a distinction of good and evil - instead, she judged the world through pure rationality and the fickleness of boredom. The girl that broke into the royal palace at 8 without a single person noticing and stumbled across the young, non-existent prince in the backyard was not a child looking for playmates, but a rat that hate chewed its way through every interesting the sewers could give and decided to venture into the big green paradise at the top of the hill. In Yeomra's presence, Juiz' genius could finally start to reveal itself completely. He provided everything she had lacked thus far: another person who could begin to understand some of the ways of her mind and more importantly an opportunity for her to finally give purpose to her unrivaled understanding of the world. Juiz and Yeomra met every week, then every day and picked apart the world topic by topic. Two eight year-olds sitting in a hidden spot in the garden, obscured from guards though not as far for them to worry, discussing politics, philosophy, economics, history and famous writers. Even so, it was clear that Yeomra's whirling stream of intelligence could hardly match Juiz her ocean, but she never brought this up, maybe because she had already realized it was unlikely she would ever find someone that could match her on this level and maybe because Yeomra's position still provided her with the opportunities she needed. Juiz planned out the entire coup d'état of Yulryeo, managed the aftermath so protesters would be quietly handled with and the public saw only benefits as soon as the day after Yeomra's appointment. She spread meticulous rumors about him and his father to ensure his popularity and built Yulryeo's Intelligence Service from the ground up, monitoring all of Magoseong at first but soon expanding to Yulryeo and beyond that, to who knows how many of the Great Shinobi Countries. Juiz maintains contact with a variety of others who possess her talent, such as Mizusashi and it almost painful how big the gap between her and them is with each of their confrontations, despite all of them being very capable in their trade. Even during the most desperate of times, when Black Crown had come ever so close to killing her Prince, Juiz revealed nothing but calculated rationality, revitalizing and transporting him away via one of the many escape routes she had prepared beforehandSummit of the Shadows: Long Awaited Reunion#Day Five: Beginning of the End. Should you come across her, Juiz will not claim to be the smartest person you'll ever meet and most likely you will not notice it either. Just take comfort in the knowledge that your meeting was planned out long before you could even predict it and that every impression you had of her was nothing but the one she wanted you to have. Kenjutsu Some say that there are three different levels of competence within the art of wielding a sword. First is the obvious one, where one wields an actual sword. This level encompasses both those who picked up a sword for the very first time in their life as those who pride themselves in having spent years and years to master their own blade. In the end, they're all still limited to that particular object. Then comes the stage where one can utilize anything as a sword. A piece of furniture, a blade of grass, even a string of hair becomes a weapon as deadly as any other within the hands of those who have honed themselves until this level. Masters of this level have shed the form of the sword, only requiring the concept of it. Then, finally, there is the stage where even the concept is unnecessary. Such masters require nothing at all to utilize their skills, can wield thin air to decimate their enemies. Very few have ever reached this level and most of them are recited even today as legends of shades of their actual self. Juiz grew up in the slums of Magoseong. She never naturally received a weapon and though she could have stolen any one within the country, she never chose to. Only after Yeomra's reign was established she took on basic lessons. Like everything else, she excelled in these, but never bothered to go beyond that point. These lessons and the sword she carries around are merely for her as to not be completely useless in battle. However, she lacks the muscle strength to properly cut through flesh, not to mention bone and her blade will rarely travel deep enough to cause permanent injuries. However, when she chooses to participate in battle, Juiz' her goal is never too single-handedly bring down her opponent. Rather, it is to serve as support for her allies, so they are able to actually beat the enemy. Using her exceptional reasoning and insight skills, Juiz manages to utilize her basic understanding of the sword in such a way that she can fight on par with a sword master of any caliber. In her mind, she processes where and how exactly to place her sword to prevent her opponent from advancing, exerting minimal force in the process. Though for any other this would simply resort with their heads rolling at their feet, Juiz has the ability to calculate and estimate correctly at such a rapid pace that she can basically keep up with any sword style. It is ironic that, in her most basic form of kenjutsu, she probably reaches the second level which so many "masters" fail to even come close to. Anything in Juiz' environment can serve for her as a tool to hinder, distract or halt her target, so much that it frustrates them beyond reasonable thought and causes them to no longer pay attention to the real threat of her allies. Combined with her great flexibility and agility, this still only makes Juiz an annoyance in battle, but an annoyance that few opponents know their way around of. References Trivia *Juiz' name comes from the identically named artificial intelligence within the Eden of the East series. Within this continuity, Juiz is a machine that is capable of causing almost any and every event at the request of her possessor without supernatural means, a trait which inspired this incarnation of her.